


Rebirth

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I've written some time ago. It's freely inspired to Nietzsche's philosophy, since it uses some of his concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Rebirth**

Falling into the void,  
Time is running out!  
Fading into the nothing,  
The world is going astray!  
  
The worm’s path,  
The way of righteous,  
The worst of mankind,  
Sickness, weakness, disgust!  
  
The last man standing,  
Infertile soil to harvest,  
Eternal day, no sunset,  
The triumph of indifference!  
  
Will to power,  
Destruction, creation,  
Going down to rise again,  
The war must begin!  
  
New values of strength,  
The pathway of solitude,  
Fighting your seven demons,  
Life belongs to free spirits!  
  
Forgetting the past,  
The innocence of the child,  
Our will is the only law,  
God is dead!


End file.
